1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (or PDP), and more particularly, to an address electrode structure of a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A PDP is typically a display device in which ultraviolet rays generated by the discharge of gas excite phosphors to realize predetermined images. With its ability to realize high-resolution images, the PDP is emerging as one of the most popular flat panel display configurations used for wall-mounted televisions and other similar large-screen applications.
When voltages are applied to the display and the address electrodes in a PDP, a charge and hence a space voltage forms near both the scan electrode and the display electrode on the substrates. An opposite charge is also formed on the lower substrate near the address electrode opposite to the scan electrode. These charges are free to move about and can accumulate about the display electrode. On the upper substrate, this charge that develops about the display electrode is of opposite polarity to the charge built up about the scan electrode and thus this charge built up about the display electrode serves to disturb the magnitude of the wall voltage, thus decreasing the quality of the image displayed. Therefore, what is needed is a design for a PDP that reduces or eliminates this build up of charge on the upper substrate in the vicinity of the display electrode.